1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method of a printer including a process of adjusting the printing position of the print data, and further relates to a program and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2013-156710 describes related technology. More specifically, JP-A-2013-156710 discloses technology for determining the model of printer, paper size, and paper orientation, and adjusting the point of origin for printing the print data based on the results. As a result, this configuration can produce the desired printout even when the point of origin used by the client terminal (the printer driver that generates the print data) differs from the point of origin used by the printer.
Some printers can also be used with multiple types of print media by changing a mode setting. For example, receipt printers that can be used with both continuous paper (print media used for producing receipts), and label roll paper (print media having labels affixed at an even interval to a liner), are known from the literature. When operating in a mode that uses label roll paper, the printer prints on each label triggered by detecting the leading end of each label. As a result, the point of origin (referred to below as they-coordinate origin) in the conveyance direction of the print medium is the leading edge of the label. When used to print on continuous paper, however, there is no need to detect a position in the conveyance direction of the print medium (no need to detect the leading end of a label).
If the print layout on the client terminal is referenced to the point of origin P (y-coordinate origin) of the printer when in the mode using label roll paper, the coordinate system of the print data will be as shown in FIG. 11. In FIG. 11, reference numeral 5 indicates the label roll paper, reference numeral 6 indicates the liner, and reference numeral 7 indicates the label. Reference numeral E1 indicates the unit print area, E2 indicates the label area, and E3 indicates the target print area.
For example, if the target print area E3 is set centered in the label area E2 when setting up the layout of the target print area E3 relative to the unit print area E1 on the client terminal, the length of the top margin UM and the bottom margin DM must be set differently as shown in the figure. Because the top margin UM and the bottom margin DM must be different lengths in order to desirably center the target print area E3 in the label area E2, setting equal top and bottom margins is difficult and the margin settings are unintuitive for the user. In other words, to center the target print area E3 in the label area E2, it would be more user friendly to move the point of origin P so that the top margin UM and the bottom margin DM can be set to the same length as shown in FIG. 12.
However, if the coordinate system shown in FIG. 12 is used, compensation is required for the offset position in the conveyance direction of the print medium. In other words, when using the printer in a mode that uses label roll paper, a process that compensates for the offset position is required to enable the user to adjust the print layout intuitively. When used in the continuous paper mode, however, there is no need to detect a position in the conveyance direction of the print medium, and a process that compensates for an offset position is not required. Switching between applying a compensation process or not according to the operating mode of the printer is therefore desirable, but technology enabling the same is not found in the literature.